Cómo conocí a tu madre
Cuernavaca, México (1ª-2ª) México D.F. (3ª-9ª) |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2005-2014 |temporadas = 9 |episodios = 208 }} Cómo conocí a tu madre fue una serie de televisión estadounidense creada, escrita y producida por Carter Bays y Craig Thomas, dirigida por Pamela Fryman y emitida por primera vez el 19 de septiembre del 2005 y finalizada el 31 de marzo de 2014 por la cadena CBS. Tiene un total de 9 temporadas y 208 episodios. Estuvo nominada a dos Globos de Oro al "Mejor actor de reparto - serie, miniserie o película de televisión" (Neil Patrick Harris) en 2009, 2010 y 2012. Ganadora de 9 premios Emmy. Cambio de reparto La serie fue dirigida en el estudio de doblaje Doblajes Paris, ubicado en la ciudad de Cuernavaca, Morelos durante las temporadas 1 y 2. Debido a un desacuerdo con Fox, se tomo la decisión de mandar a la empresa AF & Associates The Dubbing House ubicada en México D.F a pesar de que habían estudios de doblajes activos en Cuernavaca; VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory y Elefante Films, pero debido a que ambas empresas no estaban en acuerdos con el cliente Fox, a parte que Fox ya había tomado la decisión de mandar el producto a la Ciudad de México, la tercera temporada fue mandada allá. Cuando la serie se pasó a doblar a México D.F., los actores que habían trabajado en la ciudad de Cuernavaca; Héctor Rocha, Carlos Chávez (luego sustituido por Enrique Horiuchi), Daniel Valladares, Azucena Martínez y Desirée Sandoval (luego sustituida por Mireya Mendoza) se mantuvieron para sus personajes fijos; Ted, Barney, Marshall, Lily y Robin respectivamente, dirigidos por Marina Huerta en la tercera temporada. Posteriormente, la empresa AF & Associates The Dubbing House se separó y Adrián Fogarty ya no tuvo tratos con los ejecutivos de The Dubbing House por faltas de pagos. Es entonces que The Dubbing House encarga a Olga Hnidey dirigir al elenco que fue seleccionado por Fox y Huerta, pero hubo problemas para el doblaje de la quinta temporada, ya que los actores empezaron a tener problemas de traslado de ciudad desde Cuernavaca a México D.F y tras recibir una baja paga en cada uno de ellos, es por eso que hasta el capítulo 105 fue la última participación de los mencionados actores quienes ya no continuaron con sus personajes siendo sustituidos por Carlos Íñigo, Ricardo Méndez, Anette Ugalde y Liliana Barba respectivamente. Reparto Personajes episódicos Voces adicionales *Carlos Becerril (Temporada 1ª-2ª) *Carol Estrada (Temporadas 1ª-2ª) *Luis Tenorio (Temporada 1ª-2ª) *Mario Hernández (Temporada 1ª-2ª) *Mireya Mendoza (Temporada 1ª-3ª) *Patricia Mainou (Temporada 2ª) *Guillermo Rojas (Temporada 2ª) *Hugo Rodríguez (Temporada 2ª) *Carlo Vázquez (Temporada 3ª-5ª) *Maggie Vera (Temporada 3ª-9ª) *Hugo Núñez (Temporada 3ª-9ª) *Ignacio Casas (Temporada 4ª) *Betzabe Jara (Temporada 4ª-9ª) *Maggie Guzmán (Temporada 4ª-9ª) *Manuel Pérez (Temporada 5ª-9ª) *Karen Fonseca (Temporada 5ª-9ª) *Enrique Vázquez (Temporada 5ª-9ª) *Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Temporada 5ª-9ª) *Jorge Jacobo (Temporada 5ª-9ª) *Sandra Crosswell (Temporada 6ª-9ª) *Gabriel Gama (Temporada 7ª-9ª) *Ivan Cervantes *Francisco Klee *Joel Cortés *Hugo Navarrete Muestra del doblaje Cómo conocí a tu madre Escena latino|Escena del episodio "Día de mudanza". Cómo conocí a tu madre - Nothing Suits Me Like a Suit (LATINO)|Canción "Nothing Suits Me Like a Suit". Cómo conocí a tu madre - Escenas Redobladas 1|Escena redoblada del episodio "Piloto". Créditos Creditos_HIMYM4.jpg|Créditos de "¿Te Conozco?" Creditos_HIMYM.jpg|Créditos de "Jenkins". Creditoshowimet.jpg|Créditos "Digan queso". Creditos_HIMYM8.png|Créditos de "Algo nuevo". S09E01 El Dije.png|Créditos del Episodio "El dije". S09E02 De Regreso.png|Créditos del eps. "De regreso". S09E03 La Última Vez en Nueva York.png| Créditos de "La última vez en Nueva York". S09E04 El Código Roto.png|Créditos de "El código roto". S09E05 El Juego de Póker.png|Créditos de "El juego de pokér". S09E06 Visión de Caballero.png|Créditos de "Visión de caballero". S09E07 Sin Hacer Preguntas.png|Créditos de "Sin hacer preguntas". S09E08 El Faro.png|Créditos de "El faro". S09E09 Un Tanto Platónico.png|Créditos de "Un tanto platónico". S09E10 Mamá y Papá.png|Créditos de "Mamá y Papá". S09E11 Historia para Dormir.png|Créditos de "Historias para dormir" S09E12 Cena de Ensayo de la Boda.png|Créditos de "Cena de ensayo de la boda" S09E16 Cómo me conoció su madre.png|Créditos de "Cómo me conoció su madre" Curiosidades *En el doblaje de Cuernavaca hay muchos errores de mezcla. *En el episodio 49 el personaje de BlaBla menciona el juego World of Warcraft, pero a la hora de doblarlo fue llamado como "El Mundo Warcraft". *En los episodios en que Héctor Rocha hacía la lectura del título en la introducción, ocasionalmente lo leía como "Cómo conocí a su madre". Una traducción que sería más exacta del título original desde que la serie es narrada a los dos hijos del protagonista y no necesariamente a uno en particular. A pesar de que en la mayoría de los episodios de la serie el titulo es en singular pero cuando se cambia el nombre en la introducción es el plural: Cómo conocí a su Barney. Cómo me conoció su madre. *En el episodio 68 de la cuarta temporada "Intervención" se adapta una broma que sólo se entendía en inglés. En la escena Lily es intervenida por los demás para hablar de su acento británico después de haber visto las películas de James Bond, pero en el doblaje la intervención es por su acento español después de ver películas en las que actuó Antonio Banderas. *Daniel Valladares dobló a Marshall todas las veces que cantaba (dado que él es cantante), pero en el episodio 100 de la quinta temporada lo dobla Rubén Cerda, por razones desconocidas ya que aún no había sido el cambio de voces. Lo que pudo haber sido un retake las lineas de Marshall. **Solo Azucena Martínez participó en la canción. *En el episodio 165 alrededor del minuto 3:30, las risas grabadas desaparecen hasta el final del episodio. *En el episodio La Chica del Rebote, hay una escena donde se hace referencia a Los Cazafantasmas y aparece Ernie Hudson en dicha escena, Marshall le pregunta si le puede prestar su teléfono y él le responde "Who you gonna call?", una frase muy conocida, sin embargo en el doblaje se tradujo como "¿para qué lo quieres?", perdiendo así toda referencia. *En las primeras temporadas, el apellido de Robin Scherbatsky es pronunciado como 'Squerbatsky'. Este detalle en la tercera temporada. **De igual manera en las primeras temporadas el apellido de Marshall era mencionada por algunos personajes secundarios como 'Erikson' cuando realmente debía nombrarse 'Eriksen'. Este error se corrigió en temporadas posteriores. *En el episodio nueve de la segunda temporada "Slap Bet" la canción "Let's go to the mall" fue doblada. Pero a partir de la tercera temporada los fragmentos que se ven de la canción hasta el final de serie son dejados en inglés. *En la primera aparición de The Playbook es traducido como El Manual de Juego, en la octava temporada es traducido como El Libro de Trucos y en la novena temporada como Manual de Estrategia pero en el último episodio de la serie también perteneciente de la novena temporada es llamado como El Libro de Jugadas. *En la temporada 6 episodio 1: Grandes Días, la palabra "dibs" fue traducida como "apuesta", lo cual hace que se pierda el sentido. *En el episodio Falso Positivo, World Wide News es traducido como Noticias Mundiales. Pero a partir de la séptima temporada, es dejado en inglés. *En la transmisión en latinoamerica, a partir de la sexta temporada (por Canal SONY) se traducen en español casi todos los textos insertados en pantalla que en la versión original aparecen en ingles, a diferencia de las temporadas anteriores donde solo eran traducidos por una voz en off. Sin embargo, durante los primeros cinco capítulos de la séptima temporada y algunos de las temporadas posteriores, los textos vuelven a ser dejados en ingles y traducidos por una voz en off que los lee en español. *En Netflix los textos son dejados en ingles pero con subtitulos, también los insertos de carteles, notas, cartas, etc. también están subitulados. *En nombre del banco ficticio "Goliath National Bank", fue dejado tal cual en el doblaje. A excepción de los primeros siete capítulos de la sexta temporada, donde fue traducido como "Banco National Goliath". A partir del octavo capitulo de la sexta temporada (Historia Natural), vuelve a ser mencionado por su nombre original, aunque en varios episodios es llamado como BNG. En el episodio final de serie es llamado Banco Nacional Goliath. *En el canal SONY la cuarta temporada es transmitida en formato 4:3 y con sus créditos de doblaje. *En el canal SONY la séptima temporada algunos episodios son transmitidos en formato 19:9 y otros con un formato 3:2 y sin créditos de doblaje. *La voz de Barney, dada por Enrique Horiuchi, fue la voz que más estuvo en la serie. Con un total de 6 temporadas seguidas. *Se puede notar claramente que en las primeras dos temporadas que Carlos Becerril interpreta más de un personaje por episodio. *En el episodio Shelter Island los loops de Ted tienen un glich. *En la sexta temporada el personaje de Becky hace un comercial diciendo varias veces "Barcos, barcos, barcos", pero en la novena temporada es cambiado a "Botes, botes, botes". *En el episodio "Destello" de la sexta temporada se menciona al reality Big Brother que en latinoamerica es conocido como Gran Hermano, pero aún así conservó su nombre original en el episodio. *El personaje de Stella es acreditada en los créditos de doblaje de la cuarta temporada como Stella, pero en la quinta temporada es acreditada como Estella. *En el episodio "Castillos de arena en la arena" el primer diálogo de Robin es doblado con un tono grave. *El nombre del bar "Puzzles" es traducido como "Misterio", "Enigma" y "Acertijo" según el capítulo. *En el episodio Sin Pausa, Ted menciona Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi, la palabra "jedi" fue pronunciada como "yedi" y no "yedai" como es en el idioma original. *En los primeros donde Alfonso Obregón hacía la voz de Ted, en la intro se puede escuchar su voz con un tono bajo y su voz está cortada ya que se escucha: "cómo conocí a su ma..." *En la serie se cometieron algunos errores que fueron modificados y corregidos para futuras transmisiones, por ejemplo en el episodio de la novena temporada, "How your mother met me" se menciona que el día de San Patricio pasa en Abril (que después fue corregido a Marzo). Uno más notorio ocurre en la octava temporada durante el episodio "Something Old", aquí Ted en un principo menciona que estuvo viajando por España, pero las referencias eran incorrectas, así como el mapa de ese país que presentaba varios errores, que aunque fueron modificados para la versión de Netflix, se mantienen en el doblaje. Así que en la versión en español, Ted menciona que viajó por España mientras se muestran las referencias y el mapa de México. Transmisión Categoría:Series de TV Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de CBS Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Fox Life Categoría:Series transmitidas por Fox Categoría:Series transmitidas por Sony Entertainment Television Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Series de TV de 2000s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Chilevisión Categoría:Doblaje de Cuernavaca